The Queen of Baker High
by Darla's-Fallen-Angel
Summary: Prue's pov. Being popular has never been easy for Prue, but what will she do when things start to spirial out of control? Chapter 3 is up! Please R&R.
1. Breakdown

The Queen of Baker High

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Charmed related .Okey-dokey?

A/N: This story has nothing to do with my other story, "Loser", so even though some people's names are the same, it's just because I can't think of new ones. So don't get confused. ; ) 

            Everyone knows me at school. I always hear peoples say "Oh there goes Prue Halliwell, she's so lucky." Why? Because I'm popular. I'm head varsity cheerleader and student body president. Yeah, I'll admit that my life sounds pretty great on the outside: loads of friends, a boyfriend and I'm busy every weekend. But people don't know, they have no idea what it's really like to be me. That I have to practically raise my little sisters because Grams has to work two jobs just so we can keep the house, they don't know that I hate my life, myself. I hate being popular.

 It's all a game, it's just so fake and full of B.S. who's dating who, what you're going to wear to the next dance or party, I know that I feel like I should be grateful to be one of the chosen few to get invited to the parties, but I'm not. I hear my friends' gossip all day long, put down other people for being different. But what the hell's so great about being the same? We're just sheep, all of us. The same clothes, the same hair, the same after school activities. The same everything. But I'm not the same, not really; at least I don't feel like I am. If I was, then I'd be happy with my life and my shallow friends. But I want more, I can't tell my friends how I really feel about things, I can't cry to them about my problems. They'd just tell everyone.

I almost envy the nerdy kids; at least they have the courage to be themselves no matter what other people think, that's more than I can say for me. I know what you're thinking 'poor popular Prue, if she hates it so much why doesn't she just stop', because I wonder that too-a lot. But, it's not so easy to just give up the friends I've had since kindergarten to be true to myself. Because, who am I really? I'm just a clone like of the rest of them. I don't know, what if I try to figure it out only to find there's nothing there? I hate not knowing who I am, but I guess I'd hate it more if I learned and didn't like that person either. God, I'm so confused. I'm almost 17, I'm a junior in high school, I should already know the answers to these things, shouldn't I? 

Oh, well, I'll have to think about it later. School's about to start and I see my boyfriend, Chris Reeves walking toward me. Time to plaster a smile on my face and go into 'popular happy mode' "Hi, Chris" I say kissing him as he wraps his arms around me. "Hi yourself" he answers looking down at me. Chris is at least two feet taller than me. "Everyone is going to Rob Steven's house for a party after the homecoming game on Friday, you're coming right?" he asks. Shit. I completely forgot about Rob's party. "Um, I can't I have to baby sit" I tell Chris, feigning disappointment. "Prue, just sneak out, or bring your sisters, who cares what you do with them? Because I told everyone you were coming." _Who cares what I do with them?_ Well gee Chris, their my _sisters_, I care. Jerk. "Chris, I can't just bring them. Piper's 14 and Phoebes only 12. My grandmother would kill me if she knew I took then to a party with keg there." I tell him, it is true, but that's not the reason why wouldn't take them though. 

"Then who am I going to go with? The homecoming king needs his queen" Chris adds with a grin. I can't help but smile too, "I don't know if I'm going to win" I tell him honestly. I've won homecoming queen both my freshmen and sophomore years, but this year I'm running against other really popular girls, Shelby Winters and Taylor Ashcroft, their both beautiful and really rich, something I can't even begin to compete with. "You'll win" Chris assures me "but you really are going to come though, right?" "Yeah, okay" I concede. Great, now how am I going to get out of this one? The bell rings so we have to go to class.

My first period is physics. This day just gets better and better. Not. Another thing people don't know about me: school is really hard for me. I mean really hard. I'm just not smart like Piper and I have a hell of a time keeping a C average to stay in cheerleading. Piper's done my homework more than once to help me keep my grades at least at an average level. And, I cheated on my Geometry final last year so I could even _pass _that class. I look down at my Physics worksheet and sigh; I have no idea what the abbreviations for certain elements are much less the combinations to make oxygen. Let's see, Co2 plus H2O make…this is hopeless, Piper can help me with it when I get home. I feel like such a loser, that my freshman sister has to explain my homework to me. It's so pathetic that's she's smarter and three years younger. School's never been hard for her.

My friend Chloe passes me a note over my shoulder and I read it when Mr. Peterson, the physics teacher, isn't looking. It says: 'Prue, did you hear that Courtney and Aaron broke up? Apparently she cheated on him at the football game last weekend.' So what? It's not like that's the first time Courtney Morrison cheated on one or her boyfriends. 'So?' I write back and hand her the note under my desk. Almost immediately she hands it back having written her reply. 'What do you mean so? No you can dump Chris and go get Aaron. At _homecoming_ no less!' Um, they just broke up yesterday. Chloe's an idiot. I crumple the note up and turn around. "Chlo, what about a mourning period, it's tacky to flirt with a guy a day after he's just been dumped." I whisper to her. She rolls her eyes, "Prue, don't be naive, this is your chance to upgrade, why just date a football player when you can have the quarterback?" Did she really just say upgrade? Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick. Aaron's a guy, not a computer and I really like him, I don't want to screw it up with flirting too soon. "No, Chloe, I'm not just going to drop Chris to go after Aaron, it just doesn't seen right." "Oh god, Prue since when did you become miss morals? It isn't about right and wrong, it's about popularity. Duh. Stop acting like your loser little freshman sister, what's-her-name? Pippy?" "Piper" I correct her through gritted teeth. Chloe's been my best friend since 5th grade; she knows what Piper's name is. Chloe just gets like this when I disagree with her. "And Piper's not a loser" I tell her, feeling anger boil inside me. How dare Chloe put down my sister? Piper had nothing to do with what we were talking about. "Yeah Prue, whatever, be a freak too, for all I care." Chloe snaps. Some best friend, huh?

I start to hiss back a reply to Chloe when Mr. Peterson calls on me. "Prue, can you tell me the exact chemical compounds that make up carbon dioxide as opposed to carbon monoxide?" That would be a no. "Um…." I start to say and trial off shrugging. "Well, you would, if you'd stop talking to Chloe Rogers and pay attention." Mr. Peterson says, narrowing his eyes at me "But then, if you did that I guess you'd be passing this class too." "Uh, I…" I trail off again and can feel myself blush. I hate it. I'm never like this at school. I can hear Chloe snickering. I am so embarrassed, why am I just sitting here stuttering like a moron? "Well, what do have to say for yourself? Prudence?" Mr. Peterson asks meanly. Ooh, I hate him. I have to think of something to say, something. "Well, Mr. Peterson, if your class was half way interesting, then I wouldn't need to talk to Chloe to keep from falling asleep." Nice recovery. "Wow Prue" Chloe whispers admiringly. Good thing I can think quickly, but there's going to be hell to pay for that little comment.

Mr. Peterson tells me to go to the principles office and I happily comply. At least I'm out of class. I do feel a little guilty though, I hope I didn't come off as too mean, but I had to say something to recover from my surprise and get Chloe to stop bitching at me. Although Chloe should have gotten in trouble too, she started it with the note. "Prudence, I'm calling your grandmother so you can explain your attitude to her." Principal Thompson tells me, dialing Gram's cell phone number. Oh no. Oh no, no, no. This bad, very bad. Grams will kill me, I won't even live to see homecoming. All the times I've been in trouble Grams has never been called before, _ever_. She's going to freak. Principal Thompson talks with Grams a few minutes and I slump back in my chair waiting my turn. So far today, I've said I'd go to a party when I can't really go, I got into a fight with Chloe, been embarrassed in front of my physics class and now I'm in the principals office, waiting to be yelled at by Grams, and it's not even second period yet!. The principal hands me the phone and I timidly answer it. "Hello?" Grams sighs on the other end "Hi Prue" she says sounding tired. "Are you mad?" I ask quietly. Grams sighs again "No, Prudence, I'm just …disappointed in you" Disappointed, that's worse than mad, a lot worse. I don't want her to be disappointed in me. I don't. "I just don't know what I'm going to do with you, Prue," Grams says and all of a sudden it's just too much. I disappointed Grams, it's the final straw for today and I burst into tears right on the phone, and in front of the principal. But I just can't stop crying, Grams isn't the only one who doesn't know what to do anymore.

A/N: What did you think? Should I keep going? Please R&R! I'd love to get at least 5 reviews for this chapter before I write the next one.

   
 


	2. Grounded Once Again

**The Queen of Baker High**

**Chapt.2 "Grounded Once Again"**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! CharmingTess, no, actually this takes place a year before, because in Loser, Prue is a senior and in this she's a junior, but the two stories aren't related in any way, so what ever happens to Prue in this one hasn't happened in the other one, get it? Good. : ) and once again, thank you soooo much to Charmed Fanatic, you are so nice to me and my stories. Oh and just to let you know, there's a little language in this one, but not much. Okay, here it goes:

Grams said that I'm grounded for a month after what I said to Mr. Peterson. A whole month! But at least now I can't go to Rob's party, so I have a perfectly good excuse to tell my friends. Unfortunately, I can't cheer at the homecoming game to night either, or go to the dance tomorrow, so when I (hopefully) get crowned queen again I won't even be there to enjoy it. That's so not fair, if I don't go to the homecoming dance with Chris then, he'll probably take someone else and then what will I do? Maybe I should have gone after Aaron when had the chance, I guess Chloe was right after all. And I tried to explain all of this to Grams but all she said was "If you spent as much time worrying about your grades as you do your social life, then you'd be getting straight A's like Piper" _Like Piper_ . That's all I ever hear, you should study more, like Piper, or Piper never gets in trouble at school. Piper, Piper, Piper. Well, you know what? I'm not Piper! I'm Prue, I screw up, like Phoebe, we all can't be the perfect, sainted Piper who has _no_ fun and always does the right thing, just because. I know I shouldn't feel this way about her, Piper's helped me out more times than I can count, she's always helping me with my homework, or telling Grams that I went to bed early when I'm really out partying with Chris, but, still, if all I ever hear is 'Piper this or Piper that', how can I not hate her, just a little bit.

And Grams doesn't even try to understand me. Just like with her little comment about worrying about my social life versus my school work. If she knew any thing about me she'd know that I've worked damn hard for my popularity, and, as far as school goes, I'm not smart, so popularity's all I've got. But, no, Grams expects more from me, because I'm oldest, I'm just supposed to get good grades and watch after my sisters and be a role model or whatever she expects, I don't even really know. Grams never tells me what she wants, she just yells at me when I don't do it. 

I wonder if Grams wishes I wasn't even around, she certainly treats me that way. When the principal called her last week and I burst into tears on the phone she told me to stop crying because my 'little act' wasn't working and she didn't feel sorry for me. My act? My fucking act_?_ I almost had a complete emotional breakdown and she calls it an act? I can't believe she really knows me that little, what does that say about what she thinks about me if she thinks I'd fake cry over the phone and in the principal's office, no less, just to get out of being grounded? I get grounded all the time, it's no big deal and Phoebe's the one who fake cries, not me. That's just pathetic. At least when I get punished I don't try to weasel my way out of it, I just accept it. I just don't know why Grams hates me so much all of a sudden.

At least none of my friends found out about my little mini-breakdown or what ever it was, or I'd be teased forever. But now the principal is all super concerned about me, she thinks that I need psychological help or something. She keeps telling me the guidance councilor's office is right down the hall, like I don't know where it is, or would even go there for that matter. I don't need to, I've always been in control of my emotions, I usually never cry. I didn't even cry at my own mothers funeral, so I don't know what happened that day, but. Whatever, I just won't think about it. Denial really is the best way to go. Denying what exactly, I don't now, just…everything.

It's 8:00 right now, the homecoming game started an hour ago, and it will be half time soon, when they announce the king and queen. And I'm just sitting at home being bitter about the whole thing. No, I can't, this not what I do. I'm not going to mope; I am going to take action. Grounded or not, I'm going to that football game, I will be there to get crowned, damn it. And any way, Grams already hate me, so even if she finds out, what is she going to do, hate me more? I can live with that. She's not exactly my favorite person either. I change quickly into my cheerleading uniform and stuff some pillows under the blankets in my bed, so if Grams checks in on me, then I'll look like someone's there. It's lame, I know. But it's always worked so far. 

Now, all need to do is get Piper to cover for me and then I'm good to go. I knock on Piper's door and then walk in, she's doing homework. Figures. "Hey, Piper, um, if Grams asks, I wasn't feeling well and went to bed early. Okay?" Piper pauses "Where are you really going?' she asks. None of your business. "The homecoming game" I answer. "Why?" None of your business_._ "So I don't miss it when I get crowned." What is this? 20 questions? Just let me go "So, are you going to cover for me or not?" I ask trying not to sound as annoyed as I feel. "I guess," Piper answers. That's close enough to a yes for me. "Thanks, I owe you" I tell her, walking back into my room and closing my door, before quietly opening my window and climbing out, holding on to the window sill and carefully reaching for a branch on a tree next to my window, pulling myself on to it. Then I climb down the tree and walk to the end of my block and call Chloe to come get me. I don't dare barrow Gram's car to get there, I know she'll hear me, but Chloe and I are friends again-for now, so her driving me is as good as choice as any.

A few minutes later I see her silver Ford Focus pull around the corner. "I was wondering when you were going to call" She says as I get in. "How did you know I'd call at all?" I ask. Chloe shrugs "Because, it's you, since when do you actually stay home when you're grounded?" I grin, that's true. 

"So, is Aaron still single?" I ask as we pull up to Baker and get out. "Why? Have you finally decided it's okay to flirt with him?' Chloe asks as we walk to the football field "lets just say I think I might take your advice on this one" I tell her and I try to see if I can spot Aaron to the field. "Not exactly" Chloe says as we walk on to the field and join the rest of the cheerleaders. We must have just missed a touchdown or something because the crowd is going wild and all the other cheerleader are yelling 'Go Baker Bobcats' at the top of their lungs. I jump up and down and yell to "Go bobcats" before turning back to Chloe "What do you mean he's not exactly single?" I ask. Chloe opens her mouth to speak and the Bobcats score another touch down. "Well-Yay Go Bobcats!-You're not the only one who likes him." "So?" I ask. "I got tired of waiting for you to make your move on him, so I made my own. I started flirting with him and then he asked me out." A field goal. "Way to go Bobcats! Chloe how can you do this to me? You know I like him!" I hiss in between cheering. I wish that the football team would just _stop_ _scoring_ already, it's impossible to have a conversation when you have to cheer every five seconds. "You still have Chris, it's no big deal" Chloe says to me. Excuse me, but my BEST friend dating the guy who I've liked for over a year IS a big deal. "Chloe!" I yell, and this time it's not because I'm cheering. But, before I can yell at her more, half time has started and I have to go on to the field with all to other homecoming nominees.

"Now for our 2003 Baker high school homecoming titles" Principal Thompson says into a microphone and I zone out as she goes through all the other grades, freshmen…..sophomore…..  "The junior class homecoming king is…… Chris Reeves" Principal Thompson says, _well, no surprise there_. Everyone claps as Chris gets his crown. "And the junior class homecoming queen is…." Oh please me, please me, please, please, please. "Prue Halliwell!" oh thank god. Everyone claps again as the principal sets a tiara on my head and Chris and I wave to the crowd. "I told you we'd get it" Chris whispers to me was everyone claps for the senior class queen and king. "You were right" I admit as he kisses me, "congratulations" I smile "You too, we should celebrate" "What time is your curfew?" Chris asks. This is the best part. "I don't have one" I tell him "I snuck out" "perfect, we can stay out all night" he answers as the third quarter starts and he has to go back to playing while I cheer.

"Surprise, surprise you win again" Chloe snaps. _Shut up Chloe_. "I wasn't sure it I was going to" I tell her honestly. "Well, you did. Goody for you." She answers. "What's your problem?" I snap back. "Nothing, you got the crown, I got Aaron, we're even" Chloe says. She's supposed to be my friend; this isn't a competition. She's supposed to be happy for me. But then, I think and sigh, Chloe's supposed to be a lot of things she's not, a good friend is only one of them. 

The game ends soon enough and the Bobcats won. But Chloe and I aren't speaking to each other. It's a good thing I have Chris or I'd have no way of getting home, if I even go home tonight. We go to the party at Rob's house for about five minutes until his parents come home early and we all have to leave before they see us. Since Robs party was a bust, we have nothing to do until Chad Miller calls my cell phone to say the party's been moved to his house and he has the keg that was at Robs, which I could care less about, since I don't drink, but Chris does so we go check out Chad's party. 

By the time we get there there's already about fifty kids from Baker and even some from the high school we played our football game against. As soon as we get out of the car, Chris drags me over to the keg, filling up a plastic cup for himself and the handing one to me. "Chris, you know I don't drink" I tell him, handing him back the cup. "Come on, Prue it's a party. Celebrate" he says shoving the cup back and pulling me into Chad's already overcrowd house. Once we get inside I see Chloe and Aaron making out on the stairwell. That's disgusting; I can't believe he's with _her_. I guess I really did miss my chance. Well, now is a good time as any to start drinking….and I did start to have more fun then, by my fifth beer, it didn't really matter that Aaron was with Chloe, it didn't matter at all.

But around three in the morning one of Chad's neighbors called the cops and we all had to make a run for it before our parents got called. I could just imagine the look on Grams face then. As I thought about this I started to giggle and almost fell down getting into Chris car. "Careful, Prue" Chris says, catching me and putting me inside. "You're so drunk" Chris laughs. "Nuh-un" I slur and giggle again. "Are too" says Chris, starting the car "I'm going to take you home now, okay?" "Okey-dokey" I answer. I'm tired anyway. When we pull up in front of my house Chris kisses me good-bye and I, completely forgetting that I snuck out so I need to sneak back in, stumble up to the front door and practically fall inside the house, holding on to my tiara, so it doesn't fall off my head.

When I get in the house, however, I realize something's not right. All the lights are on for one thing and it's past three in the morning, then I see Grams, fully dresses, walking towards me. It's like she never even went to bed, like she was waiting up for me the whole time. The look on her face confirms my fears and I immediately stop laughing .Uh-oh……

A/N: What did you think of that? Please R&R.


	3. Punishment

**The Queen of Baker High**

**Chapt.3 Punishment**

A/N: Once again thanks for the reviews wAnNaBpIpEr, CharmingTess and Charmed Fanatic.

And Charmed Fanatic: You're right, I am evil, mwahahahahaha, but that's why you love me, right? *laughs* 

A/N: Oh and there's some language, but not a whole lot and Prue's a teenager, so what do you expect? :) Okay, here it goes:

I though being grounded during Homecoming was bad; damn I had no idea what Grams could do to me. Now I'm grounded for a month, I can't talk on the phone, go to cheerleading practice or watch TV. All I can do is go to school and come home and do homework. Fun. Not. And it was so unfair of Grams to punish me so severely anyway, I mean I think that being so hung over the next day was punishment enough. I did throw up, like twice and I still have a headache, three days later. That was definitely the first and last time I ever get drunk, for a long, long time.

I can't believe Piper told on me, she was supposed to be the good sister, I'm so pissed at her, she's probably just jealous that I had somewhere to go while she sat at home doing homework. Bitch. And the worst part is that Grams took away my cell phone too, so I have no way of calling people and she got the tree next to my window trimmed back so there's no way I can reach it now. There's a two story drop under my window with nothing to hold on to, so that's certainly not a sneaking out choice. Although if I get desperate enough I just might jump, what's a two story drop into concrete compared to being stuck in a house with no contact with the outside world. I'm kidding. I think. 

Another thing  have learned since I've been imprisoned here, little kids are boring, my sisters are probably the most boring and unfun people of anyone's sibling anywhere. EVER. First of all, Piper has no life out side of homework and apparently getting me trouble, so I don't even know why I'm bothering to talk to her, and Phoebe, well, she's eleven, so she's too young to understand anything and for some reason she wants to hang out with me _all the time. _I don't even know why, I mean, it's not like I'm nice to her or anything, but she just keeps hanging around like a really annoying little shadow that won't go away.

Great. She's knocking on my door right now. "Hey Prue, whatcha doing?" Phoebe asks walking in my room and starting to bounce on my bed. "Nothing" I answer "Stop jumping on my bed, brat" "I'm not a brat" Phoebe pouts as she jumps higher. "Phoebe!" I snap, I'm so not in the mood to deal with her now. "Did you even have a point coming into my room, or are you just trying to make my life even more of a hell then it already is?" I ask, grabbing her and holding her still, so she'll stop jumping. "Ooh, you said a bad word" Phoebe says and giggles. I roll my eyes "Phoebe hell isn't a bad word, at least not compare to the word you're going to hear if you don't tell me what you want or leave." I don't know what it is, but there's just something about Phoebe that makes me want to strangle her every time she's around. "I do have a reason for bugging you, this time" Phoebe says matter-of-factly, "Grams told me to tell you that you have to take me and Piper to the mall" What? Be seen in public with my sisters and actually have to take them somewhere? No way. I get off my bed and walked down stairs in search of Grams.

I find her in the kitchen, "Grams I'm not taking them to the mall" I tell her point blankly. She stiffens and turns around, "Prudence, you are serving your punishment, you will do what I tell you to" she answers. Okay, she already grounded me, took away my cell phone and is not letting me go to cheerleading, isn't she taking this a little too far? I'm not her slave, and anyway, all I did was get drunk, and she's acting like I killed someone. I'm so tired of this B.S. "No, Grams, I'm already serving my punishment by being grounded; you can't just add to it when ever you don't feel like taking the kids some where. I know their not yours, but there not mine either." I tell her, starting to feel anger rise up inside of me before I can clamp it back down. "Prudence, don't use that tone of voice with me, while you live under this roof you will do what I say, it's for your own good" Grams tells me calmly. For my own good my ass, Gram is just controlling be because she knows she can. "Fine" I say though gritted teeth and walk out the car, fuming and waiting for my sisters. 

I am so mad at her, Grams treats me like such a little kid, she's always saying Prudence you have to do this or Prudence don't do that. She knows I hate my full name, she knows I go by Prue. But does she care? No, because her calling me Prue would be important to me and anything that's important to me Grams could care less about. I close my eyes and scream at the top o my lungs to get rid of my anger. It works, sort of, and by the time I open my eyes again I see Phoebe and Piper, standing next to the car, staring at me, looking more than a little freaked out. Good. For some reason it seems kind of funny that they look so scared, I don't know, maybe being at hone for so long has made me go crazy. But I guess it doesn't really matter, I do feel better though. 

"Come on, you two, get in the car" I tell them, opening the door and still smiling to myself. Phoebe bounces right in and Piper gets in uncertainly. "So, why are we going, anyway?" I ask looking at Piper. "I need new school clothes" Piper replies. "What about you Pheebs, need anything?" I ask, realizing that I know Grams Visa card number, and I have the urge to run it the fuck up. That'll teach her to make me take my sisters shopping, but I know I'd never have the nerve, it's a nice thought though but Grams already has to work two jobs and we really don't need the extra debt. I pull up to the mall and park, realizing that in my anger over Grams I left the house without putting any make up on. I hope I don't see any of my friends. I look down at my jeans and old tank top and swear under my breath, it figures that the one day I'm finally let out of the house I look all skanky. Just great. Phoebes already skipping ahead and I have to run to catch up with her as we walk into the mall. 

"Okay, Pheebs, if I give you five dollars will you go play at the arcade and stay there until I come and get you?" I ask, already desperate to get rid of her. "Sure" Phoebe agrees and I hand her a crumpled five before she runs off. "Piper, how about I meet you in front of Abercrombie in two hours?" I ask. "You're not going to shop with me?" Piper asks, giving me a sad puppy dog face. No! I should still be mad at her. "Nope" I answer. "Please?" Piper asks. Damn that puppy dog look, "Okay" I agree, sometimes I just can't say no to her and anyway it's shopping, so of course I'll do it.

An hour later our arms are loaded down with bags and we walk into Gap when someone catches my eye. It's this guy, he works there, but theirs just something about him, that's amazing, beside the fact that he's completely hot, I mean, and he look really familiar. I try to remember if I've seen him at Baker, but I'm not sure. "Who's that guy you're staring at?" Piper asks walking up next to me. The sound of her voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I spin around to face her. "I wasn't staring" I reply, recovering from my shock. Piper giggles "Whatever, your eyes were practically popping out of your head." "Shut up, Piper. Hey go ask him if he goes to Baker" I tell her. "I don't even know him, and since when are you too shy to talk to a guy?" Piper asks. She's right; I've never been shy around guys. "Okay, hold my bags" I say dumping them on her and smoothing my hair down before walking casually over to him. 

"Hi" I say and cringe at how stupid I sound. "Hey" He answers looking over at me. Awkward pause. "So, um, you look familiar, do you go to Baker High?" I ask. "Used to, I transferred to Eaglecrest at the beginning of the year." Eaglecrest is a private high school, and Bakers rival school. "I guess I'm a traitor huh?" he jokes with a smile. I smile too "I guess so, but I'm a cheerleader at Baker, so should I even be talking to you?" I joke back, surprised how comfortable I feel talking to him already. "Probably not, but I'm happy you are. I'm Alex Bradford" he introduces himself. "I'm – "I know who you are, Prue." He answers. "How did you know?" I ask, surprised that this hot, amazing guy already knows who I am. Alex laughed "Everyone at Baker knows who you are" I blushed; well popularity does have its perks sometimes. "So, are you here by yourself?" Alex asks a moment later. "No" _I wish_, I add silently. "I'm taking my two little sisters shopping, it's sort of a punishment actually in addition to being grounded" I tell him rolling my eyes. He smiles "Hanging out with younger siblings always is" Alex answers. "So, you have them too?" I ask. Alex nods "I have a little sister who's eight and an older brother who's nineteen" "So, you're the middle child, I'm the oldest" I tell him and we continue to talk about everything: movies, music, school. I just can't believe how easy this guy is to talk to. He's so different from the other guys I know, he seems caring and smart. He seems like he's aware of a world out side of popularity and high school. A world that I've always known existed but have yet to break into.

"Prue" Piper says walking up behind me, "We need to go find Phoebe. You told her we'd get her in two hours, remember?" Piper says. Shut up, Piper. I groan, looking at her "She can stay there longer" I reply and turn back to Alex. "Prue…" Piper whines "I'm ready to go home too, and you can always flirt later" "Okay Piper" I say though gritted teeth and laugh embarrassedly. Of course I was flirting, but Piper doesn't need to let Alex know that. Alex laughs too "Well, let me give you my number so we can flirt more later" he says winking at Piper. "Okay, I'll give you mine too" I say, reaching into my purse for a pen. "Oh shit, I just remembered. I can't use the phone because I'm grounded" I tell him disappointedly. "Well, then maybe you could come over instead, you know, just sneak out." Alex says, writing down his address in addition to his phone number. "I will, if I can" I promise and we say good-bye before Piper pulls me away.

"Leave it to you to be grounded and still meet a guy" Piper says as I drive her and Phoebe home. "Well, I deserve it; I've been stuck in the house forever. I need a new guy anyway." "What's wrong with Chris?" Phoebes asks. I pause and think, nothing really I guess, it's just that he's not…Alex. "I don't know" I answer pulling into the drive way and getting out to the car. 

"We're home" I call walking in the door and letting it slam closed. "Prudence!" Grams says walking into the foyer to meet me, "Don't slam doors." God, can't I take a breath without her telling me what to do? "Go back and close it right" Grams orders. Excuse me? "It's closed" I answer, starting to walk up the stairs. "Why do you always have to argue?" Grams asks. Why does she always have to bitch at me? "I wouldn't if you just leave me alone" I answer pausing on the stairs to turn around and glare at her. "Do talk to me like that, young lady" Grams snaps "Unless you want me to extend your grounding. Now are you going to come back down and close the front door quietly like I asked or should I add another week to your punishment?" What? I can't believe she's treating me like such a little kid! I'm almost 17, and I just spent the whole day with my sisters like she asked me too, she has no right to tell me to do anything. "Fine" I yell and walk back down the stairs and re-open and close the door. "Happy now?' I ask starting to walk back up the stairs "bitch" I mutter under my breath, but apparently not under my breath enough. "What did you just say Prudence?" Grams asks angrily. I'm so sick of this; I'm the only one who ever gets in trouble. And, damn it, I'm not backing down this time. 

I whirl around on the stairs to face her. "You heard me" I reply, my voice cold and measured. "Yes I did, I just thought you might want to re-think that little comment and apologize before you get in even more trouble" Grams replies, the tone of her voice matching mine. "I don't apologize for things I mean." I reply, walking up the stairs. "Prudence get back here and apologize _this instant_" Grams snaps. That's it! I can't take it anymore! "You're not my mother; don't tell me what to do!" I scream at her, turning around to face her once again. Grams flinches a little, "No, but your mother did leave me in charge of you." Grams replies. "And that's the biggest mistake she ever made!" I yell, pushing past her and running back down the stairs. I can't stand it, I have to get out. "Prudence…" Grams says as I reach the bottom of the stairs but I don't hear the rest of what she says because it is drowned out by the sound of my own voice screaming. "Damn it Grams! I'm sick of this, I'm sick of you!" "Prudence" Grams says again. "NO! I hate you" I scream, grabbing my purse and opening the door.

My mind is racing a mile a minute. I've felt that way for a long time but I've never told her. I've never told anyone. I don't know what to do; I can't just go home now. Then one clear thought pops into my head: run.

A/N: Well, you know what to do, R&R. :)

  
  



End file.
